Imperfect Timing
by BooksyBelle
Summary: Bella has always been devoted to her job. She's never had time for romance, but when she meets her best friend's brother she finds herself wanting something she never cared about before. Can she finally find the time to open up her heart? Also, his girlfriend might be a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've had this plot in my head and wanted to share it! I don't have much wrote yet, so let me know if you think I should continue!**

* * *

I cradled the back of her head with my hand and held her small body with the other taking in her beautiful features. Her little mouth puckered up slightly and I ran my finger up and down her cheek. She sweetly leaned into my touch as I continued to hum softly to her. When she settled into a sleep, I gently laid her down in her bed and sat back in my chair to finish my charts. Each chart held the name of a precious baby that I had the pleasure of monitoring until they were ready to go home. For the most part, my job was amazing and rewarding. I almost always enjoyed coming to work and sometimes I even hated to leave at the end of my shift.

Some would call me too attached. I preferred the term dedicated.

Every time a new mother and her child left our care, I felt joy for them. As with everything, parenting would be hard, but the reward of being that little one's mom or dad outweighed the hardships. However, there were some days like today when one of our babies took a turn for the worst and they were moved to critical care… those days were hard. Most would think that I would have had tougher skin to those types of things by now–I have been doing this job for two years–but I still went home and cried every single time we lost a baby.

As I said my job is rewarding, but it's not without its downfalls.

With a heavy sigh, I placed the chart of the baby I no longer had in my care aside to be taken to NICU and checked the clock on the back wall realizing it was time for Lilly's feeding.

I picked her up, let Angela know where I was going, and headed toward the room her mother was currently sleeping in. I was informed Alice had had a tough night, so when I arrived she asked me to take Lilly to the nursery so she could try and rest until her next feeding. I hope she managed to get some good sleep.

My knuckles knocked on the door twice before I pushed it opened. "Mommy, Daddy guess who's here to see you?" I whispered.

The lights were dim, the curtains were pulled to and Jasper, Lilly's dad, was asleep on the couch. Chuckling, I walked over to the bed and lightly touched Alice on the shoulder.

"Hm? What?" Alice sat up suddenly looking around the room.

"It's okay Alice, she's right here." I laid Lilly into her mothers arms and Alice smiled down at her.

"How has she done this morning?"

I smiled. "She's been great. She slept until about fifteen minutes ago when she started getting hungry."

"Good." Alice looked relieved.

"And how did you sleep?" I asked.

She relaxed back into her pillow and started pulling her gown down to feed Lilly. "Much better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah right. Like you wouldn't give your right arm for a chance to sedate me." She joked.

I laughed quietly to not disturb Jasper. "I've thought about it a few times when you've knocked my door down at six in the morning on my off days."

Alice smiled fondly at the memories.

Once Lilly latched, Alice glanced up at me. "So, did you think about what I asked?"

Slowly I nodded. "It's not a good idea."

"It's a wonderful idea and you should do it. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but he wants to try."

"Maybe some day but not today. Besides Jacob Black gets plenty of dates, he doesn't need one with me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's always some day with you Bella. What are you waiting for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I'm not going to do something that doesn't feel right."

"Bella! You're twenty-four years old and not getting any younger!"

I threw my head back laughing. "I'm not an old spinster yet Alice. I have time."

Alice sighed. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry." Then she pouted slightly. "I just want you to be as happy as I am."

I leaned over and hugged Alice the best I could without disturbing Lilly. "I am happy. When it's the right time, I'll know."

"It might be too late by then."

"Then he's not right for me now is he?" I smirked.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, you know what makes me happy?" She shook her head. "Getting to see my best friend and my beautiful niece when I want to." She grinned letting me know it was all forgotten... for now.

"What about me?" Jasper's gruff sleep-riddled voice startled us both.

"You know you're my favorite." I winked at him.

He snorted. "Sure."

I laughed as I watched him come around the other side of the bed and sit down beside Alice watching Lilly. "Hi baby girl, daddy missed you." He whispered lovingly.

Alice leaned into Jasper and he wrapped his arms around them. Quietly I left them to bond with their daughter.

* * *

The rest of my day ran smoothly as I went room to room checking on each mother and baby. As I approached the end of my shift, I knew I needed to get Lilly's vitals one last time.

I entered the room after a few courtesy knocks wheeling in my cart only to find a room full of people staring at me. This was always the worst part for me. Connecting with the mother and the father was never hard but when I inevitably had to speak in front of the entire family like this, the nerves kicked in. Especially a family I've been waiting to meet for several months.

I met Alice at a Starbucks one day about six months ago. She was sitting at a table alone with her eyes closed rubbing her small bump. Naturally, my nursing instincts kicked in and I walked over asking if everything was alright. She informed me that she was fine, she just liked to come in and smell the coffee when the urge for more than her allotted cup got to be too much. She asked me to sit down with her and we just clicked. She's been my best friend ever since.

I've heard all about her family so much that introductions hardly seemed necessary but the timing never was right to actually meet them. So I should have figured it would be today that I meet them when my hair was a mess, I didn't sleep well last night and I was exhausted from working a ten hour shift.

"Uh, hi. Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but I need to get Lilly's vitals before I'm off for the night."

"Oh that's fine." Alice waved me in. Quickly, I crossed the room reaching for Lilly.

I felt at peace once I had her in my arms grinning at her puckered lips and the one eye cracked open looking around for who dared to disturb her sleep. Softly, I began to talk to her as I worked allowing myself to forget anyone else was in the room.

"See, I told you she's fantastic." I heard Alice say behind me. Trying to pretend I didn't hear her, I wrapped Lilly back up and brought her to Alice.

"So she's still feeding well? Not having an trouble?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nope."

"Great." I smiled relieved I could finally leave the room.

Alice smiled brightly but reached out for my hand squeezing it letting me know I couldn't get away that easy. "Bella, I'd like you to finally meet my family."

Giving me no room for objection, she introduced them all at one time. "This is my mom Esme, my dad Carlisle, my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my other brother Edward and his girlfriend Heidi." I was already familiar with everyones' faces thanks to the hundreds of pictures on Alice's phone, but it was nice to meet them all in person nonetheless.

"Hi." I smiled kindly at everyone. They all smiled back except Edwards' girlfriend; she just sneered trying to pass it off for a smile.

Lilly cried out suddenly and everyone was no long interested in me, for which I was grateful. It gave me an opportunity to really get a good look at everyone I've been waiting so long to meet. Especially her brother Edward.

Alice only had a a few pictures of him compared to everyone else–something about him hating pictures–but I wish I had paid more attention. He was taut and statuesque with a sharp jaw line and kissable pinkish red lips and short but wild bronze hair.

Glancing around the room to be sure no one saw me checking him out, I let my eyes stray back towards him only to find Edward watching me as well.

Quickly I averted my eyes to not attract attention, but regretted that decision as I saw his girlfriend glaring at me; her fingers gripping his arm tightly. Guilt coursed through me for ogling someone else's boyfriend. However, I had heard enough about her from Alice to know she wasn't the nicest person in the world so I couldn't find it in me to feel too badly about it.

I also couldn't help but notice how much she stood out from the rest of the Cullen clan. They were all classy and elegant yet at the same time down to earth, kind and welcoming.

Everything she wasn't.

Lilly's cries had settled down and I thought now might be a good opportunity to escape. Esme noticed me inching towards the door and walked over giving me a warm hug. "I just want you to know I have heard nothing but exceptional things about you. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard some much about all of you." I blushed when I look around the room finding him still looking at me in a way that caught my breath. "However, I should probably finish my rounds before my shift ends. I'm glad I finally got to meet you guys and hopefully the next visit won't be so short."

"Of course dear. You're at work, we understand. If you would like to, I want to have a family dinner in a few weeks and I would love if you could join us."

I bit my lip nervously. "Sure. I'd love to. I'll just need to check my schedule."

"Wonderful." With one last hug from Esme and a quick peck on the forehead for Lilly, I left the room frustrated.

I would be attracted to the one man I couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I am updating earlier than I intended, and I won't always be able to update this soon, but while I can I wanted to.**

 **Also any mistakes you find, I'm sorry! I try to keep them to a minimum but this story is not being beta'd so unfortunately it will happen lol!**

 **I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter so here you go!**

* * *

When my shift had finally ended and I clocked out, I decided to go see Alice and Lilly one more time before heading home. I came around the corner but jumped back when I saw Edward and his girlfriend outside Alice's door. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself.

I leaned around the corner the best I could without being seen and listened.

"Look we've been here for an hour. And I was feeling pretty gracious about it considering I canceled my plans to stay here with you." Heidi spat bitterly.

I gasped in shock.

Edward glanced around before looking down at her with cold eyes. "I didn't ask you to stay here."

"No I chose to." Her pretty lips curved into a seductive smile as she ran a hand up his chest. "I figured this way you wouldn't give me a hard time when I wanted to stay out later tonight; maybe go to Aro's again. Wasn't it fun last time?"

"I told you, never bring that night up again." He looked so shook at the mention of the place, Aro's, that my curiosity peaked tenfold. "It was a mistake. I won't be going back there so I hope you enjoy disappointment because you figured wrong."

Heidi glared up at him. "Why do you even want to hang around here for? All the baby does is eat and sleep. It's not like she actually cares that you're here!"

I felt my heart hurt for him when I saw the pain that crossed his face.

"I stay because I love her. I stay because I want to be here for my sister." His voice shook with anger seemingly unaware others had started to take notice, or he just simply didn't care anymore. "I stay because I'm her uncle and I'm creating a bond with her; something you don't seem to care anything about."

"I'll care when you put a ring on my finger."

He stood silently staring at her for a moment almost as if he wasn't sure who she was. My heart broke for him.

"That's really all you want me for isn't it? My last name and the money that comes with it." What money? Alice never mentioned money. And I wonder what would cause him to jump to that conclusion.

"No of course not." Heidi grinned, reaching a hand out for his face. He pulled back slighty out of her reach. "Your handsome face is also a perk."

And he was right. God I hated her.

"What did you just say?" His voice was low and calm, but the fury radiating off of him was palpable.

She rolled her eyes flipping a strand of mahogany hair over shoulder clearly unintimidated by him. "You heard me." Heidi placed her hands on her hips sighing impatiently. "Look I've waited long enough. Do you know how many offers I've had from guys just in the last week, but I tell them no because of you. Besides, it's not like you can do better than me. I mean look at me."

Would it be wrong of me to go and slap her in the face? It didn't feel wrong.

"Oh and I saw you eyeing that mousy nurse earlier. You honestly think she could even compare to me?"

Ouch.

"Don't call her that. She's Alice's best friend and I won't listen to you belittling her." I was thankful to hear him standing up for me since I wasn't able to myself, but I also noticed he didn't deny her remark about eyeing me either.

Interesting.

Heidi scowled crossing her arms. "Look, if you want to keep her for yourself in private I frankly don't care. Just do us both the favor and give me what I want. This way you can have your cake and eat it too. I'll be a nice little trophy wife that'll look good hanging off your arm and in the meantime you can get that nurse out of your system. Win-win." She's a vile woman.

"Leave." Edward said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" She actually looked shocked he would suggest it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. Now, leave."

"No, I won't. Don't forget what almost happened to me because of you. You owe me!"

"It was mistake. One I've paid dearly for. I don't owe you anything, now get out of my sight and stay away from me. We. Are. Done."

For a minute, the pure look of murderous rage that crossed her face had me worried for him. "This isn't over until I say it's over. Heidi Bauer doesn't get dumped." I stifled a laugh at her own use of her full name.

"Looks like there's a first time for everything." He smirked.

Heidi gave him one last glare before strutting off towards my direction. The cold smirk he was giving her crumpled into one of mental exhaustion as he watched her leave. A sudden urge to wrap my arms around him until he felt better overwhelmed me.

The clunk of her outrageous heels resounded down the hallway as she was coming my direction so I jumped back and then walked around the corner the same time as she did.

She bumped into me but kept walking. "Excuse you." She called out haughtily.

I may have discretely flipped her off.

When I rounded the corner, Edward was no where to be seen. Maybe he went outside or something to cool off. I contemplated going and finding him but then thought against it. He didn't even know me much less want me interfering with his personal life.

With a made up mind, I gave a quick knock on the door before slipping inside already feeling more relaxed at the prospect of seeing Lilly again. Now that I was off I could just sit and hold her a while.

"Hey Alice, where's my–, oh sorry you have company." I stopped in my tracks as I took in Edward on the couch holding Lilly.

"Bella, stop apologizing. You're my family too." Alice shook her head exasperatedly at me. "Edward was about to leave. He just wanted to hold her one last time."

Quelling down the guilt at knowing what I had just witnessed, I quietly stood back watching him hold Lilly. A small smile pulled at my lips, his adoration for his new niece was obvious which in turn caused an onslaught of thoughts I had no control over.

The image of him, shirtless, in a pair of sleep pants cradling a tiny baby against his chest while grinning at me played through my mind. _God, what is the matter with me._ I shook my head feeling embarrassed as I felt my face and neck blush bright red.

Alice's voice cut through me reminding me of where I was. "You will tell me eventually Edward."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm fine." He spoke softly to not disturb the baby.

"Liar."

I felt like now was a good time to interrupt. I had witnessed enough fights that weren't my business for today. "Um... I'll just go wait for my turn." I gave him a small smile hoping I didn't look as guilty as I felt before turning to head towards the cafeteria.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called for me then patted the bed beside her inviting me to sit. With a sigh, I dropped my purse in the chair and walked over sliding in beside her. She laid her head on my shoulder yawning.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight." I said to her.

"I will I promise." She said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Alice." I warned.

"I will Bella, I swear."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes not believing her.

Edward said something quietly to Lilly before kissing her on the forehead. He stood and brought her to Alice which she in turn offered her to me immediately. I held Lilly against my chest swaying side to side while Edward said his goodbyes to Alice.

"I don't like it when you hide things from me Edward." Her voice filled with hurt.

"I'm not hiding anything."

She raised an eyebrow scolding him. "Telling so many lies little brother."

He ran a hand through his hair clearly debating. "Heidi and I broke up." He held up a hand before she could interrupt. "But I don't want to talk about it just yet. Please?"

"Okay." Alice mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key. He chuckled as he mussed up her hair dodging her swatting arm. It was interesting and enjoyable being able to see a sibling moment between them. I was still giggling at Alice trying to fix her hair when Edwards' green eyes landed on me still twinkling with mirth.

"Bella, it was nice to meet you." He smiled crookedly causing my stomach to flutter.

God his smile was beautiful. "It was nice meeting you too."

His eyes lingered a moment longer than appropriate then pulled Alice in for a hug. "I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone in the Cafeteria. Did you want something to eat?" He asked her.

"No thank you. My man's bringing me the good stuff." She grinned.

"Okay." He chuckled. "Love you both!"

He nodded at me before slipping out the door.

Once it clicked shut my guilt started eating at me. I handed Lilly back to Alice. "Here, I'll be right back."

Rushing to the door, I threw it opened and look both ways before seeing him at the elevator. "Edward!" I called his name hurrying over to him.

He turned around, surprise evident on his face. As I got closer he smiled warmly at me. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He said hesitantly, his smile faltering. Clearing I looked mentally deranged right now.

"I just had to tell you–look it was an accident. You were standing in front of the door and I had to wait. It just happened." Verbal diarrhea spewed out of my mouth embarressing me further.

Recognition dawned across his face before I even finished. "What just happened?"

"I heard you and your girlfriend fighting." I bit my lip nervously. "I didn't intend to but I was waiting to see Alice and I just overheard."

"Ex-girlfriend." He corrected. "It's okay. It wasn't like we were exactly private about it."

I sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad. I didn't want you to be angry with me. That would be a horrible first impression."

He chuckled. "I'm not angry. As I said, if I wanted privacy I would have done it in private. At that point, I was just ready for it to be over."

I chewed my lip contemplating his words. There were so many questions I had, but I didn't feel privy to ask them. "I understand. I just thought you should know." With a quick wave, I took a step back to leave.

"Hey wait!"

"Hm?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked like he wanted to say something but instead he shook his head. "I'm glad you're the one taking care of my sister and my niece. They're lucky to have you."

A small smile crossed my lips. "I'm glad I'm here too, but I'm the lucky one. They gave me a family here."

His eyebrows pulled together confused. "You don't have any family?"

I shook my head. "That's a story for another day."

"I'll remember that." He grinned.

"I hope so."

With that, I turned back towards Alice's' room shocked at myself for being so bold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Alice demanded before I was even fully inside the dimly lit room.

"It was nothing." I shrugged hoping she'd drop it.

Instead an eyebrow shot up and she glared at me. "You honestly think you're going to run out of here to talk to my brother, whom you've never met until an hour ago, and not tell me what's going on? I may have just had a baby but I haven't lost enough sleep to fall for that."

I huffed. "Look it's not my business to tell."

"I'm his sister!

"Alice." I whined.

Yes, whined.

"He wouldn't care Bella."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Okay, you know him better than me."

She motioned for me to continue. "Spill!"

"I was coming here after my shift ended but I ran into a slight altercation outside your room and had to wait while overhearing most of it."

"And?"

"It was your brother and Heidi."

It took a minute for her to understand the meaning but then she gasped; a wide grin spread across her face. "I need every detail. Oh and ha! In your face skank!"

"Alice!"

"What? Look I've been waiting for this day since I met the two faced bi-." She glanced down at Lilly. "Witch."

"She doesn't understand you yet Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but Jasper said it would be good practice to start now instead of when she's repeating us."

I stifled a laugh. "Well it couldn't hurt. You've got a potty mouth."

"I know. Anyway, why did you have to go talk to Edward about that?"

"I felt guilty for over hearing and felt like he should know." My face turned red and I looked away to hide the blush staining my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Alice giving me a inquisitive look but quickly schooled her features; instead grinning widely. "I know it doesn't look like it, but I do feel for my brother. I just can't find it in myself to be upset for him because I know he's going to be happier now."

"Maybe I'm wrong- I mean just met her today- but Heidi doesn't seem like the type of person to let something like this go. She was furious."

"Oh no," Alice agreed. "She most definitely won't be able to let it go easily since she was the one who was dumped. The difference is the next time I see her, I no longer have to hold back."

To say that Alice looked like a kid in a candy shop would be an understatement. She seemed way to excited at the prospect of running into Heidi again.

* * *

The next two days of Alice and Lilly's stay flew by and before I knew it, it was time for them to leave. Unfortunately, I was coming to the end of my shift so I wasn't able to linger too long and say goodbye. I had so much paper work to get done before I could leave that I only had time to give Alice a quick hug promising to visit as soon as I could and to hold Lilly one last time. I felt okay about leaving her though, seeing as all of her family was there to help.

And honestly, there was a part of me that was glad I had to rush off. Being around them was still slightly awkward for me; albeit a little less without Heidi hanging around. Everyone seemed to be more relaxed.

Especially Edward.

I stood back momentarily watching him interact with his family; his beautifully crooked grin never leaving his face.

Alice was right. He did seem happier.

With once last glance at him and then around the room, I snuck out the door to finish my rounds.

* * *

An hour later, I found myself dragging my feet to the elevator; the promise of dinner and my comfy bed pushing me forward.

I sent Alice a quick text asking if she was home yet. She replied letting me know they just left not long ago.

I sent her another quick text, then shoved my phone into my pocket and closed my eyes. As I started slightly dozing off, I felt the elevator come to a stop. Slowly I opened my eyes and moved to leave not realizing this wasn't the ground floor, nor did I realize someone was getting in until I ran into them. I stumbled back into the edge of the railing that lined the walls of the elevator.

"Ouch." I rubbed my side. You'd never know those suckers hurt that much until one was rammed into your side.

"Bella? I'm so sorry!"

I knew that voice.

I glanced up seeing Edward looking at me in concern. My mind moved slowly trying to comprehend what had just happened. I saw him anxiously run his fingers through his hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I waved him off. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention. That's what I get for trying to nap in the elevator."

He grinned slightly at my joke but shook is head. "No it was all me. I was looking at my phone instead of watching where I was going. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Promise. Really it's fine." I smiled hoping he'd see I was telling the truth.

He gave me a small smile but I could tell he was still beating himself up for it.

The elevator doors closed and began to descend once again leaving us in an awkward silence. And I was suddenly wide awake and very aware of his proximity. After a few more seconds of silence I decided to break the ice, but my stomach rumbled rather loudly beating me to it. I glanced up at him and laughed as he tried to fight a grin.

"Sorry, I'm starving. I forgot to eat lunch." I explained.

His grin quickly turned into a frown. "Why didn't you eat lunch?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes the day gets away from me and I just scarf down a granola bar to get me through."

He stood silent and I wondered what he was thinking so hard about. "Would you want to join me for dinner? I was going to get something on my way home anyway."

"Dinner?" I felt stupid just repeating the word but I needed a second to process the question.

"You know, the thing where people usually sit down to eat in the evening." He smirked at me teasingly.

I giggled and shoved him softly on the arm. "Shut up."

He chuckled and faced me leaning against the wall. "Let me make it up to you for almost trampling you a second ago. And to save you from starvation for skipping lunch."

I looked over at him. He was waiting for an answer. "Sure, I'd like that. But if you bring up the incident again, I'm leaving." I tried to look stern.

"Okay, you win. So, where to?"

A few places popped in my head but I decided to go with the a small diner that served breakfast all day.

I was really in the mood for pancakes.

Besides it felt more comfortable and less like a date than a nicer restaurant. "I know this little diner around the corner from here. It serves anything you'd want including breakfast, which is what I'm having."

"Breakfast huh?"

"Yep. Pancakes sound amazing right now."

"That does sound pretty great. Breakfast it is."

I glanced down at my scrubs and groaned aloud accidentally.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I look like a mess." I pointed at myself. I pulled my hair tie out and re-did my ponytail hoping to look more presentable.

"No you don't. You're perfect." I gasped and felt the blush spread across my cheeks. I looked down embarrassed. "I mean, you look fine." The tips of his ears turned red too and we both moved to face the doors to avoid looking at each other.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

"I do." He sounded confident despite his obvious discomfort at his accidental omission.

The doors slid opened and I quickly walked out hoping to drop the subject of my looks. It was never my favorite. I had plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, and pale skin.

Nothing special.

He followed me out onto the street and down the road as I directed us to the diner.

"So, what were you still doing here if you don't mind me asking? I'm just curious since I know that Alice has been gone."

"Oh, yeah that's fine. I was visiting a friend, Garrett Carr."

"Dr. Carr? The same one who works in cardiology?"

"The one and only." He smirks.

"I've met him a few times. Seems nice enough." It came out sounding more like a question.

He laughs. "He is. We met in our freshman year of college."

"Really? Where did you go?"

"University of Washington. You?"

"Same." I smiled at him.

As we walked, the awkwardness from earlier faded with every step we took. He asked me some questions about my job and I felt myself getting more animated with every question. It was no surprise considering how much I loved what I do.

It didn't take long to reach the diner seeing as it was just around the corner, and soon found ourselves tucked into a small booth near the back. Our waitress took our drink orders and slid us each a menu but I already knew what I wanted.

Edward was intently staring at his and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Got some hard decisions to make?" I teased.

He scowled playfully at me. "Do you know how hard it is to choose between pancakes and a cheeseburger?"

"I do actually."

"What should I do?" He actually looked unsure.

"I'm getting pancakes and I never finish the whole stack, so get a cheeseburger and you can have some of mine. Problem solved."

"That could work." He contemplated as the waitress came back.

"So what'll it be?" The older women flashed a smile at us.

"Original pancakes with a side bowl of fruit please." I ordered.

She nodded then looked at Edward. He gave me a grin before ordering. "The cheeseburger meal but a side salad instead of fries."

"Alright, they'll have it out shortly." I gave her a polite smile as she walked away.

"Why do they say that?"

"Say what?" His eyebrows furrowed confused.

"It'll be here shortly. Our definitions of shortly mean two different things." I huffed out a breath of irritation. "Sorry, I can get cranky if I haven't ate in a while."

"It's okay." Edward grinned. "It's true though. If I can watch a whole episode of a show on Netflix before I get my food, that isn't shortly."

"Exactly!"

We share a laugh at our mutual impatience

After a minute of comfortable silence, Edward clears his throat. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. And you?"

"Twenty-nine. You don't seem twenty-four."

"My mom always said I was an old soul." I agreed.

"I can see that."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

He grins crookedly. "Good."

I grin back at him.

"I have to ask." He leans forward suddenly. "Did Alice start in on you the second you walked back in the room?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"A few days ago when you ran out to confess to me your... ease dropping." He laughed teasing me. "I know she had to be bursting at the seems when you went back."

"Hey! I wasn't purposely ease dropping. You two were blocking the door!" I pretended to be offended, but smiled to let him know I was only teasing back. "And yes, I barely made it into the room."

"I'm joking." He reassured me anyway. "So did you end up telling her everything?"

I bit lip nervous he'd be upset, but hoped he'd appreciate my honesty. "I did. I'm sorry, but she knows how to pry it out of you."

He surprised me by laughing. "I know. I figured as much." He quietened down staring at his glass of water. "I don't care that she knows, I just didn't want to talk about it yet. Get the 'I told you so'."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it without the 'I told you so', I'm a good listener." I offer.

I watched him battle himself for a minute until he looked at me; heaviness and frustration suddenly deep in his eyes.

"She's been cheating on me for a year and I've known the whole time."

His confession took me by surprise. "You stayed with her for a whole year when you knew she was cheating? Why?" I couldn't help asking. It just slipped out.

He sighed. "I felt obligated to her I guess. I just didn't realize how manipulative and uncaring she really was."

"Obligated to her? About what? If you don't mind me asking."

Edward took a sip of water stalling.

"Never mind. It's none of my business." I shouldn't have been so nosy.

"No it's okay." He smiled but there was a sadness about it.

He stared out the window, his eyes far away seeming haunted by a memory. "Heidi almost lost her life last year due to a car accident. A car accident that was my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just needed sometime to adjust to having a new baby and life in general. But I'm feeling motivated to write again! I do not have these chapters prewritten though so I can't give a time frame of how fast I will be able to get them out. Bear with me! As always, I appreciate you all for reading and your reviews! Thanks!**

There were no words.

We sat in silence as I wrapped my mind around what he had just told me. Edward, I could already tell was expecting me to think the worst of him, but I just knew there had to be more to this story.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said abruptly.

My eyes flew to his. "What for?"

"I've met you all of three times now and yet here I am just dropping all of my drama on you. If you want me to leave I will." He moved to stand.

"No!" I place my hand on his arm to stop him. "Please stay." Edward hesitated for a second before sitting again. "It's okay. Besides, I told you I'm a good listener."

He shook his head. "No. You've been working all day long and the last thing you need is me whining about my life. Can we just rewind and enjoy our meal?" His eyes pleaded.

I studied him for a moment. Part of me wanting to press him for more information but the bigger part of me knew we needed more time to develop a friendship before delving deeper into this part of his life. I already knew I liked him. But we both needed time.

"Okay." I smile reassuringly at him.

"Here we go!" Our waitress appeared without warning and with great timing I might add. "So kids, anything else I can get for you?"

We both murmured no and she left us to our meal.

A moment of awkward silence past over us and I wondered how to get us back to the carefree atmosphere we had when we first arrived.

A mouth watering aroma did the trick.

My stomach grumbled loudly as I looked at the stack of pancakes glistening with butter and syrup.

We both laughed and then Edward groaned. "What's the matter?"

"I've never seen a cheeseburger look so freaking good."

I watched amused as he picked up the burger taking a huge bite out of the greasy goodness. Following his example, I dug into my pancakes and passed him a few like we agreed.

I enjoyed every single bite until I couldn't possibly eat anymore. We asked a question or two but for the most part we ate in comfortable silence.

As I watched him finish his burger and then move onto his salad, my conversation with Alice played through my mind. I told her I was waiting for the time to be right, for it to feel right with someone. Jacob's been badgering me for a while to go out with him but I couldn't do it. I knew I'd never feel the way he felt about me. His friendship meant too much to me to chance it. However, sitting here with Edward–a man I only met a few times–it felt right.

He just got out of a long complicated relationship, the last thing he probably wanted was another one. He probably wanted to play the field, date around, or just be alone for a while. And I had... well I had myself. I'd been content with that for a long time, no reason in changing anything now.

We both needed time, I reminded myself.

Edward glanced up catching me watching him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He grabbed a napkin scrubbing his mouth to make sure.

I giggled and shook my head. "No you didn't, I was just thinking. Sorry."

He shrugged. "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed wondering why I was about to tell him this. "Alice has been trying to set me up with a mutual friend of ours. It's just been on my mind."

He nodded but I was sure I saw a look of disappointment cross his face. "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure. I mean he's good looking I guess. He's a friend and we'd get along but it just isn't there for me." I shrugged.

Edward leaned back looking oddly...hopeful? "Then don't do it. Not much to think about."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Why can't it be?" I shook my head fighting a smile. "Seriously Bella, if you don't like him then don't do it."

"But what if I'm wrong and I end up missing out on something that could be good?"

He leaned across the table, his eyes smoldering. "But what if you do and miss out on something that could have been amazing?" My breath caught. "Don't settle Bella."

Our waitress appeared once again quietly taking us by surprise, set down the ticket and walked away with a quick smile and a 'come back again'.

His eyes finally broke away grabbing the ticket to look at it. My head spun with all the ideas and possibilities he was suggesting.

"She didn't split it up." Edward said.

"Oh, I'll see if I can get her attention."

"I'll just get it." He smiled at me.

"What? No I couldn't let you."

"Seriously, let me. Look if it makes you feel better, you can owe me one."

I contemplated his offer for a moment before relenting. "Okay. But you better let me repay it."

"Of course. Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"I'll remember that."

He grinned crookedly at me using my own words from earlier. "I hope so."

I bit my lip as I watched Edward go ahead to pay while I gathered my bag and pulled on my jacket. Tonight turned out better than I ever imagined it would. This was the most interesting and strangely relaxing night I've had with someone outside of Alice and Jasper in a long time. Even if nothing ever happened between us, I'd be glad for his friendship.

I stood at the door waiting for him to finish. He looked around the diner until he found me and smiled. I smiled back as he made his way over to me. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He ushered us out the door placing his hand at the small of my back. "Which way are you heading?"

"The hospitals' parking garage. I left my truck there."

"So am I."

I grinned nodding and started walking back towards the hospital.

He followed quietly.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized I really wanted to hear his voice again. So I started asking random questions. His favorite movie, or his favorite snack. Where he worked and what he did.

At times when we would get a little close, our hands would almost touch. I could swear I felt the heat from them begging me to lace my fingers through his, but somehow I resisted.

It wasn't without effort.

Time Bella, time, I keep reminding myself.

Once we reached my truck, we both stood looking around unsure of what to do.

I was reluctant to leave. Having dinner with him had been so unexpected, but I didn't want it to be over yet.

He cleared his throat. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." I smiled feeling blush across my face. Thankfully it was dark enough that he probably didn't notice.

Edward smiled softly. I watched him as he seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he stepped forward and started to wrap me in a hug. "Is this okay?"

God yes! I nodded.

His arms moved around my waist as mine went around his neck.

Minutes, hours, days could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed. I never knew something as simple as a hug could cause my insides to ignite.

I felt his face move and bury slightly into my neck. I pulled him a little tighter loving the way he felt holding me. It was... perfect.

After another moment, it occurred to me that this was probably not an appropriate hug for a person you barely knew, but then as I felt the tip of his nose softly skim the curvature of my neck, painstakingly slow, following a path until he reached the sensitive area behind my ear... I decided I didn't care. Shivers ran down my body and my head fell to the side of its own accord.

Footsteps echoing in the distance reminded me of where I was, and reluctantly, I began to loosen my hold on him.

He followed my lead revealing a small grin as his face came into my view. Despite the awkward moment earlier, I felt nothing but comfortable and safe with him.

And left wanting more.

Needing to put some distance between us so I didn't do something stupid, I walked towards my truck still watching him and placed my purse in the seat. "Will I see you again?" I can't believe I asked that, I must sound desperate.

"Of course, I'm sure we'll run into each other several times to see Lilly and Alice."

Disappointment coursed through me. "Right, how could I forget." I shook my head. Maybe I was reading too much into that hug. It didn't feel like it though. "Goodnight." I tried to smile.

I turned to hop into my truck biting my bottom lip.

An annoying habit.

I felt Edward move behind me lifting my chin up with his fingers to look at him. "Bella, I really want to see you again. Outside of my sister. Can I just have a little time to work some things out before I see you again?"

"Of course!" I shook my head feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot by asking that. You just got out of a relationship. Dating is probably the last thing you want right now. So, I'm sorry." Stop talking Bella!

"Bella, you didn't put me on the spot. I was dying to ask the same thing, believe me. I really want to see you again. And as far as being in a relationship goes, I haven't had feelings for her in a very long time. I'm ready to move on."

"But you just broke up with her today. You need time to be sure."

"Yes, we did just break up, but it was something I should have done a long time ago instead of letting her guilt me."

I raise an eyebrow reminding him I've yet to hear the whole story.

"In time." Edward lifted his hands tucking some stray hair from my ponytail behind my ear.

He voiced the same word that's been on repeat in my head all night.

"Okay." I whisper and hop into my truck.

"Don't forget, you still owe me a meal." He grinned teasingly.

"I could never forget." I rolled my eyes laughing lightly. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I found several mistakes I didn't notice before, so I have replaced the chapter with an updated one.**

 **So, first all this is a very long chapter lol. But I just couldn't find a good place to end it.** **And second, I wanted to warn you of a small time jump that takes place from the last chapter to this one. And thirdly,** **Jacob is a big part of this chapter as well, but this is a Edward/Bella only story. Keep that in mind! I hope you** **all like this chapter! And I'm excited to hear your thoughts!**

Darkened gray clouds rolled across the sky signaling an oncoming storm beginning to brew in the distance. I watched in rapt fascination a few drops of water hit the windshield, trailing down the glass before disappearing out of my sight.

In my peripherals, I saw lightning strike followed by a clap of thunder rumbling through the sky.

The gloomy weather was like omen for how this night was designed to be.

Unfortunately, analyzing rain droplets and the pattern of lightening strikes to thunder seemed to be more interesting the one-sided conversation happening inside Jacob's truck.

"I'm really glad you decided to come out tonight, Bella. I don't know what finally made you change your mind, but you won't regret it." Without warning, Jake arm stretched across the console of his truck resting his upturned tips of fingers against the side of my was a moment of hesitation, but when I didn't protest, he slid his hand the rest of the way lacing our fingers together until heat of his palm pressed against mine.

I shifted uncomfortably but allowed it.

Ugh. This was a bad idea.

I trained my eyes straight ahead following the rush of headlights passing us by and studiously tried to ignore my own awkward feelings.

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this.

For the past two months, she took every opportunity that we were together–which was often– to badger me into saying yes to Jake.

I had a feeling if I would have told her about Edward and I's sort of agreement to eventually go out, she would refocused her efforts into pushing us together.

That would have also been the more daunting of the two choices.

It wasn't like Edward was beating down my door to ask me out anyway. It's been eight weeks, eight long weeks, since our impromptu dinner. We've seen each other at his family's dinners, and at Alice's. But outside of some light flirting, he hadn't made a move. I couldn't understand it.

Jake's low soft voice interrupted my inner musings. "Have I told you how beautiful you look, Bella?" Only once... or five times.

"Thanks, Jake."

As flattering as it was to hear the first time, it begun to sound a bit like a broken record. I guess I couldn't blame him though; I haven't exactly been providing stimulating conversation.

Jake sighed and focused once again on navigating the road ahead, but not before I saw his eyes glance at exposed skin of my thighs.

Self-consciously, I tugged, yet again, at the hemline of my dress that rested several inches above my knee.

Since it was no secret I wasn't very fashionable, nor did I care, Alice took the liberty of picking out my outfit tonight. She had found a black sleeveless ruched shirt dress that was matched up with a long sleeved cardigan and a pair of low heeled ankle boots.

While I actually loved the outfit as a whole, the dress was just a bit short than I was used to.

She left my hair in soft curls hanging halfway down my back, completing my look a light covering of make-up. I knew I looked rather pretty tonight, I just wasn't very good at taking compliments.

I chanced a look at him while we were stopped at a light. He was smiling warmly at me; his eyes swimming with happiness despite my unenthusiastic demeanor.

Jake really was a gorgeous man. His tall, brawny stature, russet skin, dark black eyes, and razor sharp jawline made him the perfect definition of tall, dark and handsome. His once beautifully long black hair was buzzed short all over with just a little length on top.

He wasn't without his fair share of dates and girlfriends over the years. None of them seem to like me either, which meant they weren't around long.

At first I thought he was just extremely picky, but even before I could even admit to myself I knew deep down what was really going on.

It would be so easy being with him, comfortable. He's been one of my best friends since I moved out here six year ago.

Jake was the next door neighbor that took pity on the new girl from a small town. From hauling boxes to helping me unpack, he stuck around helping me.

My first week living in Seattle, I woke up to someone breaking into my apartment. Jake was the first person I thought to call even before the police–I know kind of stupid but I was alone scared. After the whole ordeal was over, he was there helping me though my panic attack and allowed me sleep at his place until I was comfortable at my apartment again.

After that, we were together pretty much all the time.

Even in the darkest time of my life, Jake was there. He was the one who held me while I fell apart the night I found out my father had been killed in the line of duty. He helped me make all the funeral preparations because I was it. Charlie had no immediate family left outside of me. My mother, Renee, his ex-wife, wouldn't even come back to help me bury Charlie. Jake stuck with me, running any errand that needed to be done, making any calls I couldn't make, and made sure I pulled myself together long enough to make it through his burial.

I could always rely on him any time I needed him. He made me feel less alone than I had in a long time.

Living with Renee consisted of hopping from place to place until she grew antsy and was ready to move on again. I would wake up one day and everything would already be packed, in the car, waiting. I gave up on any thought of making friends. What's was the point?

So I knew how rare a best friend could actually be, and he truly was mine.

Even when Alice and Jasper came into my life, we didn't grow apart; instead they made a place in our lives. Alice and Jacob, while unable to actually admit it, loved each other like siblings.

Jasper...well he tolerated Jacob, but for some reason they didn't get along as well as Alice and I had hoped for.

Jake didn't deserve the way I've been treating him tonight up to this point. I made a conscious effort to engage with him more, fake more enthusiasm.

I'll admit once I actually starting trying to enjoy myself, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was before.

Except for one thing that was painfully obvious; his constant affections.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, he placed his hand on the small of my back until we were seated.

Not so bad.

I thought I would get a bit of reprieve from it while we ate, but as luck would have it, he sat beside me. If he didn't have his arm around the back of my chair, he was holding my hand. A few times he even boldly brushed his lips across the back of my hand.

While I wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with it because I knew I was safe with him, I was uncomfortable because it was him. His efforts weren't making this feel anymore like a date than any other time we ate out; just more awkward.

Jacob had to be either oblivious to my reluctance to reciprocate any affection or he purposely ignored it.

I enjoyed the experience the restaurant provided and the food was delicious. And when I forgot we were suppose to be on a date, relaxing enough to talk to my friend, Jake, I was actually having a good time.

When we had finished I was ready to get home so that Jake and I could talk. I knew I had to let him down easily, but this was still going to be difficult. It was never my intention to hurt him.

Once again, luck wasn't on my side.

Jacob had just stood up letting me out, his hand resting on the small of my back... again. I had leaned down to pick up my purse when my heart dropped to my stomach.

"Bella?" I knew that voice.

My head shot up, my eyes immediately finding the man standing a short distance from me.

Slowly, I straightened up taking in every minute detail of Edward. He seemed completely at ease; his hands rested in the pockets of his fitted dark gray dress pants that deliciously accentuated his toned legs. I also couldn't help but notice the way he way filled out the slim black dress shirt.

While he wasn't as built as Jake, I could almost feel how firm his chest appeared to be beneath his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows drawing my attention to muscles that seemed to be slightly flexing from time to time; almost as if he was balling his hands in quick fists.

That was my only clue he wasn't as relaxed as he wanted us to believe.

Jake's arm slipped around my waist drawing me closer to him; his whole body tense. I felt guilty for pretty much ogling Edward in front of him.

The little rise in the corner of Edward's mouth signified that it did not go unnoticed by him either.

"Hey, Edward! How are you?" I asked politely.

"Doing alright. And you?"

"I'm fine." I tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Edward and Jacob stayed silent waiting for me to introduce them.

"Um, Jake, this is Edward, Alices' brother." Jake nodded once at him. "Edward, this is Jacob, my neighbor and friend." Jake threw me a quick but hard glance.

"The mutual friend?" Edward asked. His jaw tightened momentarily allowing his irritation to show before relaxing into a polite smile.

He remembered me telling him that?

"Yes."

He nodded in understanding. "I didn't mean to disturb your date, I just wanted to say hi. I hope you've enjoyed your night so far."

"Oh yeah! It's been good." This couldn't get worse. "What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. The family brought me here to celebrate."

That intrigued me. I couldn't recall Alice telling me that they were going out to celebrate anything, and it wasn't like her to keep something from me.

"Celebrate what?"

He looked bewildered before answering. "I got the position in neurology. Mom, Alice and Rosalie put together a small dinner for me..." he trailed off. "You really didn't know?"

Unconsciously, my feet carried me forward until I was wrapping him in a hug. "Edward, congratulations! No, I had no idea. Why didn't Alice say anything to me?"

"That's a good question." He murmured into my hair.

His arms tightened around my waist holding me to him as my feet started come off the ground. Once he put me back down, I stepped back beside Jake ignoring his annoyed expression.

"Maybe they didn't say anything because it was just suppose to be family." I tried to reason.

"That's unlikely Bella. You are family." Edward began to retreat a few steps and I felt a small pang of disappointment that he was already leaving. "You could ask her yourself, if you want." His head inclined towards the back of the restaurant.

I glanced over at Jake questioningly.

He huffed still annoyed but said, "Sure, why not?"

I chose to ignore the sarcasm and followed Edward to the private room in the back of the restaurant. Jake trailed behind for a second before catching up and lacing his hand through mine.

The urge to pull away overwhelmed my senses, my whole body protesting the feel of his hand in mine. I reluctantly refrained.

We followed Edward down the small hallway nestled in the back of the restaurant. To our right was a doorway that led into a small private room. Recess lights trailed along the border of the ceiling softly dimmed, while three large candles illuminated the small space from where they sat on a long wooden table situated in the middle of the room. The table itself had a warm, dark wood finish surrounded by ten crown top chairs, six of which were occupied by Edward's family.

"Look who I found." Edward announced as he strode into the room.

All at once, everyone sitting around the table glanced around and found Jake and I following behind Edward and stopping a short distance from the door way.

With a wave, I watched the surprise dissipate from their expressions only to be left with warm smiles. At me.

Rose, in particular, kept throwing ice-cold glares at Jacob.

Alice's stood up from the chair, her smile faltered slightly before returning brightly, if not a little forced. I shot her a care-to-explain look before small arms gathered me in a tight hug. "I can explain, I promise." She whispered rapidly in my ear.

"You better." I whispered back. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her actions. She knew Edward and I had became friends, and that I was just as invested in his career as any of them were. Not only that, Edward was right. They told me I was family all the time, so I just didn't understand.

Carlisle, ever the peacemaker, gave me a quick hug and peck on the head before turning all of his attention on Jake.

One by one, they all took turns hugging me and then introducing themselves to Jacob, aside from Rose.

What was her problem?

Jasper, politely greeted Jake and Alice flicked him on the nose–lovingly– before hugging him. In turn Jake mussed up her hair before returning her hug. After a few minutes of pleasantries and small talk they invited us to join them, but of course, we declined.

I saw Jake inching toward the doorway as politely as possible throwing me not so subtle looks, once mouthing, _are you ready?_

It seemed as quickly as we came, we left. I didn't even get to speak with Edward again, or tell him bye.

Once back at our table, I excused myself to the restroom while Jake went ahead to the truck, taking my purse with him.

After washing my hands, I stepped out into the dim hallway.

I could feel him before I saw him.

"Edward."

His back was leaned against the wall across from me, arms folded. His face impassive making it impossible to read. "Bella."

"I'm sorry. Did you need something? Jake is waiting for me." Internally I cringed at the mention of Jake.

His eyes flashed with annoyance. "I just wanted to ask if you had a good time on your...date"

I quirked an eyebrow at him unconvinced. "Had? It's not over yet. And yes, it's been fine."

He snorted. "That doesn't sound very convincing."

I sighed exasperated. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"What are you doing, Bella?" He countered.

"What does that even mean?"

Without warning, Edward crossed the tiny hallway placing both his hands on either side of my face; frustration radiating from us both. "What happened to not settling, Bella?"

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You said yourself, you had no feelings for him, and yet here you are."

My temper flared, but I still wasn't immune to how it felt to be so close to him. All would take was the smallest shift to press my lips against his. Focus Bella! "I suggest you back up and change your tone. Now."

Edward dropped his hands but defiantly held his ground. Green eyes bore into mine. "I've waited eight weeks for you to do something. I've seen you, how many times since that night? We've texted and called each other. And not once did you ask me out. So, how dare you come at me like you are owed an explanation!"

The fire behind his eyes extinguished, turning apologetic. "You are absolutely right. I'm so sorry." He took a step back running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. But Bella, seeing him with you– his arm around you, holding your hand, I couldn't stand it!"

I found that hard to believe. He's had more than enough opportunities to ask me out or at least tell me his feelings and he hasn't.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Bella, it's true."

I shook my head stepped forward to pass him. His arm shot around my waist pinning me back against the wall. "You have to believe me." He pleaded.

"You haven't given me a reason to."

"Bella, I swear I've wanted nothing more than to be with you. I just wanted to be done with my internship so I could focus on us. And not be distracted. With the amount of hours I've had to work, I've pretty much lived at the hospital." He sounded so defeated.

I knew all of that. Alice has vented to me time and time again, how worried she was for him; afraid he was working himself too hard. My indignation was already dissipating. "Why didn't you just talk to me about it? I would have understood. Instead you left me waiting and unsure of how you felt."

He leaned forward almost closing the distance between our heads. I felt nod, his soft hair tickling my forehead. "You're right. I'm an idiot. And I'm sorry, Bella. Please give me another chance."

I wanted nothing more than to tell him I would. And about how this date meant nothing. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, melting away the stress and uncertainty of the last eight weeks, but I couldn't just yet.

It was his turn to wait.

"I don't know." And with that I pushed past him, hurrying back to Jake.

* * *

During the ride home, Jake attempted to hold my hand, but I pulled back as discreetly as I could to spare him embarrassment. Once home, he tried on the way up to floor of our apartments.

Again, I pulled away.

At last, I could see my door, my salvation, just a few steps away. After everything that had happened tonight, I just wanted to be done.

Jake had other ideas.

He pulled gently on my arm causing me to stop in front of his door. "Bella." He sighed."I really thought, if you'd just give us a chance, I would have been able to show you how great we could be together."

"Jake–."

"Let me finish." I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm not an idiot. Tonight didn't go at all the way I had hoped. And I won't keep hounding you for dates anymore." I couldn't help the relief that coursed through me. "And I still hope to be your best friend, I never wanted that to change." Jake then hesitated. "But... I just want to try one last thing, if that's okay?"

I knew what he wanted.

Instead of answering, I raised onto my toes and gently pressed my lips to his. This was just as much for me as it was for him; to know once and for all if there was anything there between us.

Jake wrapped an arm around my waist, and the other slid to the back of my neck holding me to him. He was giving it all he had... it just wasn't happening. I felt nothing.

I pulled back slightly as he continued to hold me. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." I breathed. A tear trailed down my cheek dropping onto his arm.

"Hey, don't cry." He swiped away my tears with his thumb. "You can't make yourself feel something that isn't there for you. I'm just glad you finally gave me a chance." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed softly, but I was unsure what any of this meant. I didn't want to hurt him, nor did I want to lose him as one of my best friends. "I don't want this to change anything."

"It won't. We'll go back to being just Jake and Bella. No big deal." He tried to sound reassuring, but it was a big deal for him.

Jake let me go and began to unlock his door. I backed away until I had reached mine. "Night." I whispered.

"Goodnight." With that, he disappeared into his apartment shutting the door behind him... ending our date.

I sighed heavily wishing I could take back the whole night–take back saying yes to him. At the same time, I wished I could give him what he wanted, but I couldn't.

Rubbing the knots that had started to form in my shoulders, I decided to run a bath; I needed to destress.

Turning the faucet to piping hot, I begun to strip. Steam enveloped the small bathroom, the scent of lavender filled the air relaxing me. I slowly lowered my body into the hot water until I was fully submerged.

I soaked until my fingers were pruny then jumped in the shower quickly going through my routine.

I threw on my favorite oversized t-shirt, and slipped under the covers and resting my head on the pillows. Snuggling down into my soft cozy sheets, I cleared my mind wanting to forget this night.

 _Buzz_!

Seriously? Who could that be?

My phone rang from where it was charging on my night stand, and I waited listening, unsure if I wanted to move from the warmth of my covers, but decided it could be important.

As I leaned over and saw who it was, I hesitated feeling conflicted.

Edward's name lit up the tiny screen.

It continue to ring for what felt like forever, but I just stared at it waiting until the call ended.

As much as I wanted to talk to him, it was late and I was too tired to deal with it. So, I snuggled once again into my covers and began to immediately drift off to sleep.

"He can wait a little longer." I murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the sound of loud knocking woke me. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I glanced around the room wondering what time it was.

I tapped my phone and the screen lit up. What the... it's seven in the morning?

Somebody better be freaking dying.

Still grumbling, I threw on my robe ignoring my pajama bottoms; whoever it was, they weren't staying long.

My bare feet padded against the dark wood floor and into the living room of my one bedroom apartment. Straight ahead situated against the opposite wall, was my dark gray chaise sectional. It was scattered with a few soft throws, and accompanied by a matching arm chair separated by a round end table

I paused mid-step squinting my eyes against the blinding sunlight streaming in to my left from the modestly sized window behind the arm chair.

Ugh... I forgot to close the curtains last night.

Another round of loud knocks resumed beating against the door.

"I'm coming!"

I hurried past the tiny dining table and kitchen to the entry of my apartment. I rose up to my tiptoes glancing into the small hole of the door before throwing it opened.

"Are freaking kidding me, Alice? It's seven in the morning. This is barely acceptable when I like you, much less when I'm mad at you."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Yes, you could have." I rolled my eyes annoyed.

I left the door hanging opened and scurried back to the living room throwing myself face down into the sofa.

The door clicked shut followed by small timid steps approaching the sofa. I felt the cushion at my head sink down.

"Bella, I understand why you are upset with me–"

"I'm hurt, Alice."

"Please, let me explain?"

I cracked an eye open and peeked up at her; Alice's bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

With a groan, I sat up tucking my legs underneath and tightening my robe around me. "Fine. Explain yourself."

"Thank you," she began. "The same day you told me that you and Jake had a date, was the same day mom came to me wanting to take Edward out. I swear! I knew how you'd feel about it and not hesitate to bail on Jake. And after I had worked so hard to get you to go out with him."

"Seriously Alice? He could have waited another day or another week if I saw fit. That was an important moment I missed with Edward." I grimaced internally how that sounded and tried to move on before Alice could comment. I saw a look of satisfaction cross her face unsure of what that meant. "Besides, it didn't work out just like I told you it wouldn't."

I expected an outburst or at least a lecture of how I wasn't trying hard enough, but it never came.

"That's good." She said taking me by surprise.

"Good? I don't follow. I thought you were Team Jake."

"I was–just listen, okay?"

I waved my hand indicating that she could continue.

"We wanted to keep it small, just family–you know how Edward is. And of course you were included in that from the beginning but once I realized the coinciding dates I explained it to mom. She understood and we agreed to have him another dinner after he started the new job to celebrate again so you could be there. So we were going to keep it quiet. At first." I felt slightly guilty for my behavior after hearing about the second dinner. Alice chuckled. "Edward, the little snot, walked in on the tail end of our planning and figured out quickly what was going on. He had only one request, the restaurant. It's his favorite. Anyway, we continued the planning and Esme asked me if you were sure you wanted to go out Jake. I was just about to answer when Edward popped his head up from poking around the fridge and was all like, 'what do you mean Bella's going out with Jake? And who the hell is Jake?' As to which I replied, 'why do you care?'

"He said he didn't, he was just wondering. I called bullshit and asked him again why he cared. He spewed some crap about you being like family and just wanting you to be safe. But I knew better." Alice grinned triumphantly. "He likes you!"

I impassively stared back at her unsurprised by her declaration.

She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for me to react."Um... I expected a bit more of a reaction. You don't act surprised at all!"

I sighed. "I'm not."

Alice stared bewildered at me."You knew? I nodded. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to Ali, I did. It's just, I wasn't hundred percent sure. There's been a few moments that made me feel like he did, and then some that didn't. I just wanted to be sure before I said anything. He's your brother, not a random guy. I felt like I needed to tread carefully. I care about this family way too much to jeopardize it or cause unnecessary drama." I spoke passionately hoping I conveyed how much the Cullen's really meant to me.

"I guess I can understand that."

I let out a relieved sigh."We did talk a little last night but a lot is still up in the air."

"Oh that reminds me, I didn't even get to the rest of my story."

I raised a hand halting her. "Hold that thought. Coffee?"

"Please!" She threw self back into the sofa adjusting more comfortably. A sense of normalcy filled the air; we both knew the worst of our fight had passed.

I grabbed two k-cups from the pod carousel I had placed beside my Keurig, that sat in the corner of the counter up against the wall. One cup at a time I began making it the way we liked; a splash of creamer, no sugar in Alices', and an unhealthy amount of creamer and sugar in my own.

I handed her a cup and she took a sip groaning in delight. "Oh God... so good." She whispered reverently.

I silently agreed taking a long drink as well. I needed this. It was till way too early.

"Okay," I snuggled with a throw getting comfortable. "Go on."

Alice dove back into her story. "So after Edward's little outburst, I had an idea. I called Jake and planted a little bug in his head that he should take you to the same restaurant we were going to be at. He fell for it obviously."

I shook my head at her antics. "And what if I would have been enjoying myself? What would have you done then?"

"I would have left well enough alone. Anyway, I didn't matter cause I spotted you both at your table when I was coming from the bathroom and you looked very unhappy."

"I didn't look unhappy." I snapped at her. "Sorry." I immediately apologized. I couldn't help the need to defend Jake because he tried so hard and he was still one of my best friends.

"It's okay, but you really did. Like I said, I wouldn't dare have bothered you _if_ you actually looked happy, but you looked like the floor couldn't swallow you up fast enough. Every time he touched you, you'd visibly cringe."

I didn't want to believe it was that bad but at the same time, I knew it was most likely true.

"A went back into the party room and asked Edward to find the waiter knowing he'd see you two. I wanted to see if he'd react as strongly to actually seeing you. He agreed easily enough needing to use the restroom anyway. I followed him and once I saw you both eyeing each other–the sexual tension palpable–I knew I did the right thing."

"I can't believe you pulled that off. You looked genuinely so surprised to see us."

"I know. I'm good, I should have went into acting."

I couldn't help laughing and before I knew it, we were both holding each other laughing in earnest allowing the stress of the morning to melt away.

Once the moment passed, we sat comfortably in silence for a while sipping our coffee's.

"Unfortunately, your matchmaking didn't pan out well." I informed Alice.

"Why the hell not?!" There it was. That's what I expected earlier.

So I started from the beginning, sparing no details leading up to last nights dinner. "I really like him Alice, but I wasn't sure I could be with someone who doesn't know how to communicate with me... so I left him to wait me out for a change."

"Let him wait longer. The idiot deserves to wait at least as long as you had to...moron." Alice grumbled under her breath.

"I know, but if I'm going to forgive him and move on I don't want it to linger, I just want to be done with it."

"I don't blame you at all. But look, he's my brother so I feel like I can confidently say that while yes, he can be a moron, he doesn't usually repeat the same mistakes twice. If he recognizes his mistakes, you can almost bet he's learned from it."

I wanted so badly to believe her; more than I wanted anything before. It just wasn't that easy.

"Alright." Alice sat her mug down and looked at me; determination gleamed her eyes. "Go get showered and dressed. No more boy talk. We are going for mani/pedi's and a full body massage. You need to unwind and destress. And I'm a mother of a two month old, need I say more?"

"Speaking of which, where is my niece?"

"Jasper is watching her. I haven't been away from her yet but this was important."

"Is he going to be okay for that long?"

A loving smile graced her features. "Yeah, I already talked with him before I left about going."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were that confident I'd forgive you so quickly?"

"Well, I hoped." She shrugged. "He told me to go for it, that I deserved it. Besides, he's amazing with her. I tell you, every time I see them together I fall deeper in love with him."

I watched Alice sighing with contentment and love. My heart ached slightly as I wondered when I'd finally have that.

"I have no doubt." Even I could hear the longing in my voice. "Anyway, the spa and mani/pedi's sounds great, but it doesn't have to be your treat. I got it."

"Yes it does. My treat for my deceit, that rhymed." She chuckled. "Although, that feels like a strong word... my slyness? No... cunning? Oh I got it! Craftiness–"

"Alice!"

"Right, sorry! Anyway, it's also for my brothers idiocy. Please?" She pouted.

"Fine."

Alice's clapped happily and I hurried off to shower and get ready.

* * *

"My body feels like jello." I mumbled as I relaxed back into my chair. My feet had been soaking for a while so the nail technician placed my foot onto the towel and began her work.

"I feel relief in places I didn't know existed." Alice commented shutting her eyes . She had the right idea. I closed mine as well and enjoyed being pampered for a while.

We didn't speak again until I heard the other technician informing Alice that she was done. I glanced over at her toes that were painted midnight blue matching her fingers. I couldn't pull it off but Alice wore it well. "They're so pretty." I commented.

She carefully wiggled her drying toes with a grin. "I wasn't sure at first but I absolutely adore it."

I peeked at my toes to see how much further the technician had to go. She was finishing my last toe painting on the deep plum I had chosen, also on my fingernails, with careful strokes.

I didn't usually indulge in colors because of my work instead keeping them neat and trimmed with a clear coat. But since there wasn't an actual rule against it as long as they weren't chipped or artificial, I decided to go for it.

"I love it!" Alice leaned over her chair the best she could to get a better look at my toes. "I think that color looks fantastic on you."

"Me too." I smiled.

"Mrs. Hale and Ms. Swan." A woman I hadn't seen yet greeted us with a bright smile. "Your chairs are ready for you, if you'd follow me?"

Alice jumped up as if she knew what was going on. I followed confused; as far as I knew the pedicures were the last thing we were doing.

"Ladies," She directed us each to a chair. "Your stylist will be with you in just a moment." With that she left us to wait.

"Stylist? Alice, what's going on?" I figured it out obviously, but I didn't know this was a part of the plan. I needed her to explain.

"I went ahead and booked an appointment to get our hair done when we got here. You don't have to do it, but I am. I need a change, but I wanted to make sure you had the option."

I studied Alice's straight light brown hair unable to imagine it any other way. Then I gazed into the mirror at myself wondering if I needed a change as well. My plain brown hair was waist length with a light wave to it.

My stylist appeared suddenly asking what I would like done. Squaring my shoulders, I told her what to do.

* * *

Alice slid into the drivers seat throwing on her shades before starting the car. I continued to stare at her as she drove away from the spa.

Not only did she chop off her hair into a short bob, but she also darkened it to the darkest brown there was before actually being black. I hardly recognized her, but it looked amazing!

"Would you stop staring?" Alice grumped. "It was flattering at first, but now it's getting on my nerves."

I chuckled tearing my eyes away. "Fine. You can't blame a girl for staring though. You look so different."

She shrugged. "I wanted a 'mom' hairstyle that still made me feel sexy and beautiful."

"You succeeded. Jasper isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you."

"I know." She smirked. "What about you? You look gorgeous!"

I pulled down the small mirror messing with my hair once again. I didn't go crazy, but it was now shoulder length and I had them straighten it. Sure, it'll go back to wavy after the first wash, but I wanted to see how it looked. I also chose to do a subtle ash brown balayage. And I'm loving it.

"I'm really glad I decided to do it. I didn't realize how much I needed the change."

"I'm glad I could help." She grabbed my hand squeezing it before placing it back on the steering wheel.

Once we arrived at my place, I gave her long hug and thanked for the pampering. "Anytime!" She threw me wink then took off to get back home.

I stepped in the elevator and directed it to the fifth floor.

As it rose, I scrolled through my phone checking my notifications on Facebook. I hadn't even used the account in over a year but I decided show off my hair.

It came stop and the doors parted slowly. I passed through turning to my right; my place was at the end of the hall.

I hesitated as neared my apartment.

Leaning against the wall beside my door was Edward. He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture I now recognized indicating his nerves.

"Bella?" Edward straightened up getting a better look at me.

"In the flesh." I replied sarcastically.

"You look different... I mean beautiful. Beautifully different." Edward stumbled over his words trying to explain.

"Thanks. Alice and I decided to try something new."

"Alice?" He asked.

I moved forward slowly to reach my door. "Yeah. We had a spa day, wait till you see her." I smirked.

Edward laughed. "I can imagine. Once when she was sixteen, she dyed her hair neon pink. Mom and dad actually liked it, so she went back and had them go back to her original color. I guess the satisfaction of thinking you're rebelling is ruined when your parents approve."

"Sounds like Alice." I laughed with him.

My hand rested on the door knob and I turned to look up at him, only then realizing how close he was. "What are you doing here? And how did you find out where I live?"

"Alice."

Of course.

"After our fight last night, and you told me your feelings about how unsure you were about how I felt about you, I just couldn't wait to talk to you. But if you want me to go, I will. Just say the word."

Alice and Edward were like two peas in a pod; once an idea came to fruition, they had to zero patience.

Sighing, I studied the features of his beautiful face. His short copper hair laid messily in different directions, only enhancing his handsome features. I wanted to run my hand through it as well, feeling his soft locks between my fingers and then follow his smooth flawless skin down to softly gaze the dark shadows forming under his eyes; across his pouty red lips.

While deep in thought, I had reached up unthinking and was brushing a finger across his jawline. His eyes bore intently into mine as he leaned his head into my hand holding it to his face.

Closing his eyes, brought his free hand to the back of my neck pulling me forward until our foreheads rested against each other. We stayed still barely breathing unwilling to move an inch apart.

Before long though, I felt him move forward, grazing his lips with mine. As he was about to apply a little pressure to the almost kiss, I pulled back slightly.

"We need to talk" I breathed.

He became still under my touch and then reluctantly detangled himself putting a little distance between us. "Okay."

I huffed feeling put out that I stupidly didn't at least get a kiss before opening my big mouth.

I unlocked the door, and stepped in allowing him to brush past me. I closed it, and then leaned against it gathering strength. Having him here, alone, was clouding my judgement to actually talk to him especially after the little episode out in the hallway.

"Pull yourself together, Bella." I whispered under my breath before joining Edward, who had moved to stand at the door of the balcony off the living room.

He must have heard me and turned to face me as I approached. His face was clouded with nerves vulnerable, yet still breathtakingly gorgeous. "You ready to talk?"

* * *

 **So... is Alice forgiven? Also, I know there wasn't much Edward this chapter but Alice needed some Bella time lol. There will be plenty of Edward next chapter! Let me know your thoughts! :)**


End file.
